


You Owe Me

by Heartealy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, OC, OOC, RP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartealy/pseuds/Heartealy
Summary: This is not worth reading if you have self-respect.





	You Owe Me

Monday morning found James in the parking lot with a cup of coffee and a mild case of senioritis. It was that time of year again: the beginning of a new semester and the start of five more months of state-sponsored imprisonment. Just waking up was pure torture, but James knew how to combat the remaining vestiges of the sandman and held his coffee close to his cheek, relishing in its warmth.  
“Hey!” Alex shouted, waving him down. He stood where they usually congregated in the early morning, leaning casually against David’s jeep while the older twin lingered on the driver’s side. “You look happy.” Alex arched a brow. James answered with a growl that he muffled by slurping down mocha.   
“Leave him alone, Alex.” David chided, the older twin turning to James with an indulgent smile. “You know how hard he works on the weekends. How’s the job? Must be tough working with your dad.”  
James just shrugged noncommittally and turned his attention to where, four empty spots over, the varsity, first string, cricket team was gathering around a sleek black Jaguar that was blasting its music far too loud for this early in the morning. James was not surprised when the familiar face of Arthur Klutz emerged from the driver’s side door.   
“Another year, another car.” David sighed wistfully, perhaps mourning his jeep’s better days.   
Alex scoffed. “We can’t all have super stacked granddads.” James couldn’t help noting the embittered tone Alex took. “I really hate that guy.” Alex clarified when he caught James staring. “You know he dumped Romelle last Saturday in front of everyone?”  
David gasped. “At her party? Her birthday party?” Alex nodded, and David had never looked more askance. “Arthur heartbreaker Klutz strikes again.” David shook his head.   
“He really is the worst kind of person.” James agreed, although lacking the energy to engage in anything more strenuous, he was always up for an early kiki. Especially when it involved dragging Arthur- moneybags- Klutz. “Romelle’s like the fifth girl this school year to kicked off that ride, isn’t she? I kinda liked Romelle. I mean, I didn’t before. But now I do.”   
Alex agreed vehemently. “Yeah, poor Romelle. Why do people even date him?”   
“You gotta admit,” David muttered. “He’s pretty hot.” The suggestion earned him two astonished looks and an offended shriek on Alex’s part. “What? It’s true. If he wasn’t a total asshat, I’d climb that man like a tree.” Alex actually shuddered.   
“He’s not that hot.” James murmured after careful deliberation. “I think his shitty personality cancels out his more appealing physical aspects.”   
David scoffed at James’s estimation. “Yeah, sure.” Now James was starting to get a little offended.   
“I could date him.” He announced, and Alex immediately latched onto the idea, but David was not so sure.   
“You could not date Arthur Klutz. He doesn’t even know you exist.” David laughed.   
“Wanna bet?” James challenged and, once he knew he had their attention, he went on. “I bet you twenty bucks. I could romance the pants off of Arthur Klutz.”  
“Interesting choice of words there, James.” Alex teased. “You’re so on. I want a piece of this action. If you can get Arthur Klutz to make you Facebook Official, you’ll have surpassed all the other guys and girls he’s dated before.”   
“That’s a fair success gauge.” David agreed. “But if we’re really going to do this, we should set some ground rules.” James nodded, and Alex eagerly leaned into their developing huddle. “First, you can’t ask him to make you Facebook Official. That’s too direct. It has to come from him.”   
“What’s the second rule?” James asked, watching the gaggle of jocks laugh at something Klutz had said and engage in the sort of chest bumps that made James cringe at the thought of.  
“Not that different from the first. You can’t ask him out. That feels too much like cheating.” David explained.  
“Wow, you’re really gonna have to work for it.” If Alex wasn’t smiling, James might have considered his tone sympathetic. “Easiest twenty buck I’ve ever made.” Alex laughed.   
“Don’t count me out just yet.” James was observing Arthur with the sort of concentration he usually reserved for specimen under a microscope. “This might be the easiest twenty dollars I ever made.” 

By fifth period the next Tuesday, James had yet to deduce any way to strike up a conversation with Klutz. As much as he hated to admit it, Alex was right. Arthur didn’t even know James existed. If James just waltzed up to him and started talking to him, how would he react? He’d probably laugh in James’s face, call him a nerd, or kick his ass. None of those outcomes were favorable, especially the one where he potentially ended up in a dumpster.  
At the front of the class, Arthur’s head bobbed up and down. He was so obviously trying to fight off sleep, James wasn’t surprised at all when the redhead nearly leaped from his chair when Professor Sendak slammed his stack of graded papers on his desk.  
“I’ve graded last week’s quiz.” Professor Sendak was the kind of teacher who insisted that his students call him Professor because he was qualified to teach college classes but chose to teach high school because he believed in the pursuit of higher education. So, his smile usually meant good things. James relaxed a little and watched Sendak calmly distribute the tests.   
“Excellent work, this time. But don’t get too comfortable with your grades, it’s still early in the semester and there is plenty of time left for you to fall from grace.” Sendak warned. “Some of you, however, should be very careful. We might tolerate failures here at New Alliance High, but when I taught at Vrepit Sa High School, a failing grade meant an immediate transfer.” Sendak paused at James’s desk. “I won’t be lenient.”  
James stiffened as his test was laid before him and didn’t relax again until Sendak had moved down the row. All of the tension from the dramatic pause left James in a whoosh of breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he noted the bright, red “A” at the top of his quiz.   
James’s eyes moved subconsciously to Arthur and he found the other boy had woken up considerably, if his stiff posture was anything to go by. James smirked a little to himself.   
The bell rang to dismiss them and James packed up his lab book and binder. He lingered to give Arthur time to leave before him, freeing James to follow and observe him longer. The stalker implications did not escape him, but he thought some respect had to be compromised for the sake of his pride. Curiously, Arthur didn’t leave his seat until nearly the whole class, save James, had already left. Arthur looked over his shoulder and seemed to hesitate when he met James’s eyes.   
James quickly looked away and, grabbing his book bag, exited the room, leaving Arthur alone with Sendak. He lingered on the other side of the door, looking in through the door’s window. He could hear Arthur talking to Sendak if he concentrated and strained his ears a bit.   
“No excuses,” Sendak was saying. “I don’t show anyone special treatment. You’ll only get the grade you earn.” Professor Sendak dismissively turned his back to Arthur and started cleaning the board. James leaped away from the window before Arthur could spot him and scuttered back, adopting a casual stance just in time for Arthur to emerge from the classroom, scowling. Arthur looked at him sharply and, this time, James didn’t look away.  
“Are you waiting to talk to him?” Arthur asked and James told himself he was imagining the suspicion in Arthur’s tone.   
“No, I’m not.” James said, the first words he’d spoken to Klutz that semester. “I was, but judging by the way you left, I’m guessing he’s not in the mood to talk.” James added quickly. The lie seemed to calm Arthur a bit and the ginger snorted.   
“Yeah,” Klutz looked down and then back at James. “Sorry.” he said, surprising James with his sincerity. “I’m not exactly his favorite person right now.”  
“You bombed, didn’t you?” James said, phrasing the question more like a statement. Arthur looked at him in surprise and James was surprised, too, at his frankness. Rather than anger Klutz, though, the varsity star deflated.   
“Yeah.” Klutz admitted, quieter. “It sucks, cause if my grade drops again I can’t play cricket. And looking at it now, I’m probably not going to be playing for very long.”  
James was astounded at how perfect the opportunity was and had to restrain his urge to jump for joy. “I could tutor you.” James offered with a smile, and how cliché was that? The jock needed a tutor and he was the friendly, unsuspecting classmate who came along to help him. Granted, the sport was usually football or something, but it worked.   
Arthur eyed James mistrustfully. “What would you want if you do?” Arthur asked and oh, yeah. It would look weird if James offered to help Arthur without expecting anything in return. Or, did it?  
“Nothing except the pleasure of sticking it to Sendak. And the look on his face when you turn his whole world upside down by acing the next quiz.” James’s vindictive response was just what Arthur needed to hear and it drew a laugh from the other boy.   
“Ok, deal.” Arthur agreed, holding his hand out. James reached out and shook it, drawing another laugh from his classmate. “No, dork. Give me your phone; I’ll give you my number so we can figure out a time and place.”  
“Oh!” James quickly produced his phone, passing it to Arthur who quickly entered his information. “Right. That makes sense.” Arthur passed his phone back with a smile and James sent Arthur a quick text to share his number as well.  
“Well, see ya.” Arthur said, departing with a wink that gave James even more hope for his plan than he had initially.   
“See you.” James watched Klutz walk away and found him better going than coming. James shook his head to clear his thoughts and fished out his phone to check his contact’s list. Sure enough, the name “Arthur” followed by a smiley face sat at the top. James hesitated before adding the eggplant emoji, snorting to himself.   
At the end of the day, he met Alex and David in the parking lot and shared his good news.   
“No way.” Alex gasped, holding James’s phone like it held the eleventh commandment. “You actually got his number. How? How did you bring this sorcery about?” Alex looked at him suspiciously. “Are you a witch?”  
James laughed, shaking his head. “No. I ran into him after Sendak’s class.” That wasn’t the whole truth, but it was better than admitting he’d been following Klutz like some shrub-dweller. “Apparently, he’s failing.”  
David sighed mournfully. “Ah, I knew it. No one can be that fine and know how to read. God requires the beautiful compromise their intelligence.”   
“Explains you, at least.” Alex added and David smiled in response.   
“Thank you.” The older replied, flipping his curling bangs with a self-satisfied smirk. James shook his head bemusedly.  
“Anyway,” He stressed. “He told me to text him with a time and place, but I don’t know if I should or if I should wait for him to say something first.”  
“Wait.” David and Alex said in unison, doing that weird twin thing that never failed to unnerve James.   
“You don’t want to look too eager.” David explained as if it was gospel. “Make him work for it, dude.” Alex nodded excessively, and James sighed but put his phone away at their insistence, resolving to wait for Arthur to initiate conversation.  
James didn’t have to wait long. While he was having dinner with his parents, his phone buzzed. By then, he’d already forgotten that Arthur had his number, but when he checked the sender he spat macaroni all over his dad.  
“James!” His Pop scolded as his dad wiped the food from his face with a disgusted gag.   
“Sorry.” James shot back as he slid away from the table, excusing himself before he rushed up stairs to his room. James paced, the seconds it took to pull up the message feeling like hours.   
“Hey,” The message read. “It’s Arthur from Chemistry. When did you want to get together to study?” Again, a smiley face.   
James thought about it before quickly responding with, How about Saturday afternoon?  
Can’t. I have cricket practice on Saturday until 7. James didn’t know how much practice cricket actually required, but he didn’t play either.  
Ok. How about Friday? Or whenever works for you.  
Tomorrow works for me. If it works for you.   
It did and James responded as much, earning another smiley face and a thumbs up. They settled for after school at James’s place, which was a relief. James could not imagine what Arthur’s house must be like and couldn’t see himself being comfortable there any way. At his house, he had the upper hand.   
Arthur was coming to his house.  
James flopped on his bed with a heavy sigh. He held his phone carefully, as if it might turn to dust before his eyes, and curled around it to re-read the conversation again.

“He’s going to your house.” David repeated. “That’s the perfect opportunity to get close to him. He’ll be vulnerable in an unfamiliar environment and that’s when you pounce!”  
“Ok.” James agreed, “How about you don’t phrase it like that? I’m already so nervous about this. I mean, it’s Klutz. He shits gold bricks.” James scowled. “He’ll probably complain about the lack of service. Or comment on the bricking.”  
“Or laugh at the hole we put in the drywall behind your door!” Alex added, earning a withering look from David and James. “Not helping. Got it.”   
“You’re over-thinking it.” David reassured James, putting an arm around his shoulders and smiling teasingly. “He’ll be too entranced by you to notice anything else.” James snorted at the implication, but found his face warming despite himself.   
“Yeah, right… Whatever.” 

 

James lingered in the parking lot long after David and Alex had driven home, leaving him stranded. He briefly considered the idea that Arthur might have planned it that way before dismissing the idea. Arthur was a class A jerkwad, but he didn’t strike James as conniving enough to come up with a plan like that all by himself. Besides, he really was failing. It wouldn’t be counterproductive to make an enemy of James when he didn’t exactly have a better option.  
“Hey, stranger.” Arthur’s voice startled James out of his reverie. He had been so engrossed in thought that he hadn’t noticed Arthur approaching and jumped at the other’s sudden appearance. “Sorry.” Arthur hastily apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you. You must have been thinking pretty hard.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking. You should try it.” James snapped and immediately regretted his harshness. “My bad. You just spooked me.”  
Arthur, however, was smiling. “It’s alright; I should know better than to interrupt a genius.” The ginger boy’s eyes crinkled when he grinned. “If it’s to be a war of words, my friend, I’m afraid I come unarmed.” Arthur said in a voice so posh it couldn’t have been real. James snorted at the imitation and Arthur’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you laughed. You think I’m hilarious.” All amusement escaped James’s expression and he scowled at Arthur in displeasure. James had heard about how arrogant Arthur was, but it was another thing entirely being subjected to it.  
“Yeah. You’re the funniest guy I’ve ever met.” James’s sarcasm was lost on Arthur who was already leading the way to his car. As if it could be missed with the way it stuck out in a high school parking lot.  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Arthur said, unlocking the doors of his Jaguar. “But I won’t stop you if you do.” Arthur’s teasing did not lessen on the drive to James’s house, but lulled as they pulled up to it.   
“I’m home.” James announced to the house at large and Pop came down the stairs with a bottled ship cradled in his arms.   
“Welcome home. Oh, hello there.” His pop gave Arthur a once over, regarding him thoughtfully. “You’re new. I thought you might be David or Alex; I wanted to show them my finished Royal Clipper.”   
Arthur gave his pop a small wave. “Hey, there. Mister James’s dad. That’s a pretty cool ship.” The compliment pleased James’s pop immensely if his wide grin was anything to go by.  
“Thank you…?”  
“Arthur!” Arthur chirped excitedly, moving past James to offer Pop a handshake. “I’m James’s friend form Chemistry. He’s offered to tutor me.”  
Pop looked at James in surprise and James smiled sheepishly. “That’s so nice of you, James. I wish you’d told me. I would have made snacks for you boys.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Pop.” James reassured, grabbing Arthur’s arm and physically steering him to the kitchen. “We’ll study in the kitchen.” James’s pop went back upstairs with his ship in a bottle.   
“He was nice.” Arthur announced as they sat around the table, unloading their bags. “It’s cute he likes ships that much. Kinda quirky.”  
James frowned to himself, unsure how he felt about Arthur calling his pop quirky. “Thanks.” James settled on. “Anyway, where do you want to start?” Arthur looked at him in confusion. “With the homework. What confuses you the most?”  
“All of it.” Arthur answered simply in a half-joking way that made James want to groan. He didn’t.  
“Okay. Why don’t we go over what we learned in class today and build from there?” Arthur acquiesced, and they got to it. Arthur wasn’t kidding when he’d said that everything confused him. No matter how many times James explained it, Arthur could not grasp Abegg’s rule.   
“It’s simple.” James repeated for the fifth time. “The difference between the maximum positive and negative valence of an element is frequently eight.”  
“What’s a valence?” Arthur asked hesitantly. “Is that the same thing as an electron?” James couldn’t help sighing and Arthur groaned in response, dropping his head onto the book open in front of him.   
“Forget it.” Arthur said and slammed his book closed. “You’re just wasting your time trying to help me. I’m an idiot.” James frowned at the self-deprecation in Arthur’s tone.   
“Hey, don’t say that.” James warned. It was one thing to be self-critical, but this wasn’t that. Arthur said he was an idiot like he actually believed it. “You’re not dumb. You just lack the fundamentals.”  
“Yeah, right.” Arthur scoffed. “You’re just saying that because you’re nice.” Arthur looked at James with suspicion in his green eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?”   
“I just think you’re capable of more than you give yourself credit for.” James met Arthur’s gaze and had to ponder the surprise he found there. Like no one actually told him that to his face.  
“Oh.” Arthur’s cheeks were turning pink. “Thanks, James.” The smile he graced James with had James’s heart beating a bit faster.  
“Let’s move on to MOs. Molecular orbitals.” James re-opened Arthur’s book for him, leaning into the other’s personal space to do so. “If two hydrogen atoms have the same atomic number, they’re usually farther apart. Like how people who have too much in common don’t usually get along.” James explained and Arthur seemed to latch onto that.   
“Oh. Is that why the MOs becomes antibonding when their, uh…” Arthur seemed to be losing his train of thought.  
“Electron density.” James supplied.  
“Right! That. When their electron density becomes smaller, the MOs becomes antibonding because they’ve, like, lost that spark.” Arthur suggested, and James had to concede.  
“That’s right.” He beamed. “See, you’re getting it already.”  
“Only because you’re such a good teacher.” Arthur teased and James noticed how close they were sitting. He could smell Arthur’s cologne, sort of subtle and sharp. It tickled James’s nose, but not in a bad way. “Hey, James.” Arthur said and James only heard him because he was staring at the other boy’s mouth.  
“Huh?” James asked intelligently and looked up into smiling green eyes when Arthur’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Sorry, what?”  
“I was going to say,” Arthur looked down briefly, also noting how close they were, although he made no move to increase the space between them. “If two hydrogen atoms that have too much in common are repelled, then what happens when two different hydrogen atoms are pushed together?”  
“There’s a natural attraction.” James replied without missing a beat or the way Arthur’s face lit up when James smirked at his reaction.   
“A-anyway.” Arthur quickly changed the subject and leaned back in his chair so far it teetered onto its back legs. “That makes sense! This is starting to make sense. Good job, tutor.” Arthur was laughing too forcefully for it to be real but James didn’t challenge him. James found his bashfulness endearing.   
The rest of their session went much the same. Though Arthur didn’t finish the homework before it was seven and he needed to go home, James was confident he had succeeded in at least winning over Arthur’s friendship.  
“Thanks for all the help.” Arthur said as he packed up.   
“Oh, leaving already?” James’s Pop had made an appearance around six and started cooking. “We were just about to have dinner. You’re more than welcome to stay, Arthur.”  
Arthur shook his head at the invitation and James wasn’t sure how he felt about the refusal. “Thanks, but I should really head home. I’d feel bad if I ate here without telling my grandpa beforehand. Thanks so much, though.”  
Pop, who had told Arthur to call him as much, shrugged. “Okay, kiddo. Suit yourself. Maybe next time plan to stay for supper.”   
“I will.” Arthur promised, and James got to his feet.   
“I’ll walk you to your car.” He offered and, together, he and Arthur saw their way out.   
Arthur paused in the driveway, turning back to James. “Your da- pop is nice. Sorry I couldn’t meet your dad, too.” James shrugged in response.   
“He works late when a big building project is coming up.” James offered by way of an explanation. “You aren’t missing much. He’s basically just my pop, but with less ADHD.”  
“Ah, the boring parent.” James smiled at Arthur’s description and couldn’t help secretly agreeing. “Don’t worry, I get it. If anyone understands a workaholic, it’s yours truly.” James didn’t know if he’d go that far describing his dad, but he didn’t argue. “Oh, well. Guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  
“Guess you will.” James drawled, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his feet. “Later.” Arthur smiled as he got in his car and James lingered in the drive to wave him off as he drove away. He didn’t return inside until Arthur’s taillights had faded.

At lunch the next day, he was sitting with Alex and David in their usual spot when Arthur approached them. He was flanked by two cheerleaders, one a tall smiling blonde girl and the other a boy with flashy white hair and tired eyes. “Hey, James.” Arthur said, totally blindsiding David and Alex who sat staring at the exchange with open mouths. “I had fun studying with you last night.”  
“Same.” James replied easily, bemused at his friends’ expressions.   
“I thought maybe we could make it a regular thing.” Arthur couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of James and it made James feel powerful in a way. “Or maybe we could hang out some other time. Outside of studying.”  
“I’ll see if I can pencil you in.” James smirked up at Arthur, feigning nonchalance. Arthur made as if to sit by him, but a voice from across the cafeteria called out to him and the ginger boy turned to the source of the shout. Sven, who James recognized as the captain of the Cricket and Lacrosse teams, was waving Arthur over to his table.  
“Yeah, you do that.” Arthur’s blonde friend giggled into her hand and batted her lashes coquettishly at James, receiving a weak nudge for her trouble.   
“Nyma.” Arthur hissed. “Bye, James.” Arthur said as he departed from their table.   
“Yeah, bye James.” Nyma shot over her shoulder as the trio made their way over to Sven.  
James turned back to Alex and David to find David still gaping. Alex, however, looked thoughtful. “Dude, Arthur Klutz thinks you’re hot.” David said. “He so wants to romance your pants off.”   
“Yeah. Be careful James. I know we’re doing this to teach him a lesson,” Alex whispered. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t watch your back. He might, ya know, expect things from you.” The implication made James flush, but he was surprised by how not unappealing that idea was.  
“Don’t worry, Alex. It’s all part of the plan.” James whispered back before taking a big, dismissive bite out of his lunch roll. 

Hanging out outside of tutoring didn’t necessarily amount to a date, but when James suggested they do something next Friday afternoon and Arthur responded with a dinner invitation, it was starting to look like one. “I don’t have anything to wear.” James bemoaned to Alex, who was video chatting from a theatre lobby.  
“Just wear jeans and a shirt.” Alex suggested, shoveling popcorn in his mouth. “It’s not like he’s takin’ you to the Met.”  
James sighed as he pulled out his best red shirt. “I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course I am.” Alex agreed. “Now, I gotta go. David’s show is starting soon.” Alex turned his phone to the crowd of people congregating outside the stage doors.  
“Looks like a big crowd. Sorry I’m missing it.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Alex reassured him. “You know he hates when we show up to his shows. That’s why I’m here. ‘Sides, you’re on a mission for the good of mankind.” James chuckled, shaking his head.   
“Bye, Alex.” James closed his laptop after Alex disconnected and quickly changed into the shirt. He stared at his reflection in his closet mirror, turning this way and that to check how he looked from different angles.   
“What am I doing?” He asked himself. He didn’t care what Arthur thought of his appearance, but it was detrimental that Arthur think he looked good. “Good enough to be Facebook official.” James told his mirror, smiling at himself. “Oh, this? It’s whatever. All my other clothes were dirty.” James sneered. “Ew. No, James, you sound like a slob.”  
The doorbell rang and James quickly checked his hair in the mirror once more, grabbing his keys and wallet, before rushing downstairs. To his great dismay, his dad was holding the door open to Arthur who looked amazing in a loose green shirt and black blazer. He was sharp.   
“And who’s this handsome young man?” James’s dad asked, looking over his shoulder at the sound of James’s footsteps on the stairs. “I’m kidding, Arthur. I know it’s you. Why are you all dressed up? Studying ballroom dancing?” James groaned as his dad fired off another joke that totally fell flat.   
“Hon,” Pop came into the hall with a chiding smile. “Don’t embarrass them. It’s only natural when two people spend so much time together.” James was a bit relieved at his Pop’s intervention. Otherwise, they might have spent the whole night in the doorway. “You boys have fun tonight.” Pop waved them off. James could still hear his dad grumbling about a lessening respect for good comedy as they walked to Arthur’s car.   
“You look nice.” James said, casually giving Arthur a once-over despite how hard his heart was beating in his chest.   
“Yeah, I do.” Arthur agreed and James resisted the urge to scowl at Arthur’s narcissism. “Had to make myself extra attractive for you tonight. First dates are important, right?” James shrugged, but remembered he was supposed to be winning Arthur over.  
“Yeah.” He agreed as he buckled himself in. So, this was a date. “So, where are we going?”  
“I’m taking you to the best restaurant in town: Mamora. You like Greek, right? What am I saying, of course you do. After all, you like me.” Arthur beamed and James wanted to push him out of the moving car. By pure will power, he resisted.   
“I thought you were German.” James prodded, confusion blanketing the annoyance in his tone. “Am I wrong?”  
“No,” Arthur admitted. “But my mom is Greek. So, you like half of Greece.” Arthur reasoned, but James didn’t think that was quite right. Nevertheless, he let it go.   
“Only if that half of Greece looks as good as you do tonight.” James half-whispered with every intention of Arthur hearing him. He did, if the way the car jerked was any indication.   
“You have great taste.” Arthur laughed and all James could think was, this is too easy.   
Mamora wasn’t some hole-in-the-wall eatery. James felt incredibly uncomfortable among all the suits in his jeans. The waiter who led them to their table didn’t seem terribly impressed by his appearance, either. Arthur didn’t seem to notice his discomfort and even went so far as to order for James, assuring him that he “knew what was actually good.” James wanted to break his menu in half by the time Arthur was done patronizing him and had to say something once the waiter had left.   
“Could you not do that.” James suggested and Arthur looked awfully confused. “Talk about me like I’m not here. I can speak for myself.” James huffed and Arthur, to his credit, looked suitably cowed.   
“I’m so sorry,” He rushed to say. “I wasn’t trying to ignore you or make decisions for you or anything.” Arthur looked at him with wide, alarmed eyes.  
“And why would you bring me to this restaurant? You could have warned me we’d be going somewhere fancy.” James muttered. “I look like a charity case.” If Arthur had been alarmed before, he was downright frantic now.  
“No!” Arthur shouted, immediately realizing his mistake at having raised his voice when they received dirty looks from the nearest table. Arthur smiled sheepishly at the older, more refined couple and turned back to James. “Look, I was… I just wanted to impress you.” Arthur fiddled with his napkin, looking up at James through his lashes in a way that made James forget any animosity he might have been harboring toward the other.   
“Yeah? Well, you succeeded.” Arthur visibly perked up at that and James thought it was kind of sad how obvious he was being. “I haven’t been anywhere this nice before.” James went on, carefully crafting his sentences. “And if moneybags’ food is any indication,” James added, jerking a thumb at the indignant couple. “It might be worth it.”  
The waiter brought back their food and James could honestly say it was the best octopus he had ever had. It was the only octopus he had ever had, but James couldn’t imagine anything tasting better. The portions weren’t bad either, which surprised James. Normally, fancy restaurants skimped on serving sizes and called it art or some bullshit.  
“That might actually be the best restaurant in town.” James admitted as they made their way to Arthur’s car.  
“Oh, it is.” Arthur agreed. “It’s the best Greek food I’ve ever had.” He went quiet. “Don’t tell my mom, though.”  
James quirked a brow at that. “Already trying to introduce me to the folks?” he teased, expecting Arthur to blush and make stuff up like he usually did, only to be surprised when Arthur looked him in the face and said, “I like you a lot. So, maybe.”  
James was quiet, turning the idea over thoughtfully. “Maybe.” He agreed. “If the second date goes well.”  
Arthur’s eyes lit up and he turned to look at James. “Does that mean I get a second date?” James laughed at the way Arthur batted his lashes and smiled coyly. “How presumptuous.”  
“That’s a big word for you, Arthur. Did you learn that all on your own?” James noticed the way Arthur clammed up at that and nudged him playfully so he would know he was joking. “Teasing, Arthur. You know I know how smart you really are.” That made Arthur smile in a way that had James want to say it again.   
“You know,” Arthur started as he prepared to tell James something he assuredly did not know. “You’re the only person who’s ever said that to me. My teachers all think I’m dumb. They say stuff like ‘You’re an idiot if you think you’re going to work for NASA’ or ‘Why not just play professional cricket?” Arthur frowned. “But, you aren’t like that, James.” Arthur turned to look at him as they stopped beside his car. “Are you?” he looked like he needed to be reassured of that much, at least.   
James cupped Arthur’s cheek, meeting his eyes with an intensity that even scared him a little. “I think you’re the hardest working, smartest, guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of suffering through chemistry and Sendak with.” Strangely, James found he meant every word. Arthur was a narcissist and liked to talk about himself a lot. He constantly bragged about his appearance and showed off his grandpa’s wealth with nice clothes and that gaudy car, but when it came to how smart he was, Arthur had a serious complex. Somehow, sometime, someone had said something to make him think he was genuinely stupid. And it just wasn’t true. “Anyone who doesn’t appreciate that part of you, doesn’t deserve you.”  
“James…” Arthur breathed and his breath threatened to fog James’s glasses as he leaned into the ginger, tenderly brushing a lock of hair away from his forehead. It was clear by the way his eyes danced between James’s honey eyes and berry lips that Arthur was prepared for a kiss and James wasn’t in any position to deny his own desire to as well. James pressed Arthur up against the car and attacked his mouth, relishing in the way Arthur arched into him as he slipped in his tongue.   
They kissed for a few minutes, but it was such a heated exchange that James half considered fogging up Arthur’s windows, too. James licked his lips flirtatiously, pleased by how rough Arthur’s breathing had become. “What do you know?” James drawled, tugging on the lapels of Arthur’s jacket. “I do like Greek.” Arthur laughed so loudly he startled James into laughing as well. 

At lunch on Monday, Alex, David, and James were again graced with the familiar presence of Arthur, Nyma, and Nyma’s cousin Rollo. This time, however, the trio sat themselves down. Alex moved over to give Arthur enough room to sit by James when it appeared that the cricket player wasn’t going to be sitting anywhere else. Alex shot David a look, mouthing “What the hell?” at his twin who just shrugged and offered Rollo a tight, nervous smile.  
“Hey, Jamesy-bear.” Arthur greeted and James choked on his pizza. Arthur looked worried, btu James didn’t have the breath to reassure him.   
“So, I take it the date went well.” David queried. Arthru responded by shyly smiling and stabbing his salad.  
“It went great.” James assured and Arthur looked at him in surprise. “What?” James asked. “Why shouldn’t I tell them how much fun we had. Friday was great, but we spent the rest of the weekend talking, too.”  
“Not about chemistry. Unless you count the chemistry between us.” Arthur added as if that was important. Nyma rolled her eyes at him, but Arthur was too busy making moon eyes at James to take note.  
“You didn’t fuck, did you?” Nyma asked and, again, James choked on his pizza. Alex guffawed and David was wheezing. “Oh my god, you totally did.”  
“Arthur,” Rollo chided. “Your mother and I are so disappointed in you. On the first date?” Arthur rolled his eyes so hard they threatened to fall out of his head.   
“Oh, ha ha. You’re so funny I forgot to laugh.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Except for just then.” James shook his head. By the end of lunch, they were all operating as a cohesive unit. It helped that Rollo and David were practically the same person when it came to copious levels of sass and Nyma had a mouth that could rival Alex’s in filthiness. It was easy to forget what had brought them all together. 

Arthur started greeting James in the parking lot with a kiss and immediately started expounding on the virtues of cricket in comparison to rugby, drawing James into an argument he was having with his captain, Sven. Naturally, James took Arthur’s side and was rewarded with another kiss before they parted to head to homeroom. It was so easy, falling into sync with Arthur. He, Nyma, and Rollo would sit with James, David, and Alex at lunch. It was awkward the first day, but after that they all just sort of fell together naturally. James was growing accustomed to the weight of Arthur against his side, the way warmth traveled through his whole body when they were pressed close together on the bench. He was learning to like the way Arthur talked about himself like he was God’s gift to men even though he acted like James was. He was learning to love the way Arthur ran his fingers through James’ hair when they kissed in the stairwell or slipped into his room when James’ parents were too busy to notice their absence and they could get away with closing the door.   
It was during one such escapade, when they were lying in his bed, that James pulled away to study Arthur’s face. Lying so close to each other, James could clearly make out the dusting of freckles under Arthur’s nervous green eyes. “What?” Arthur asked quietly, smiling.   
“You’re beautiful.” James whispered in the space between them and Arthur closed his eyes with a snort.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m the best.” Arthur agreed, pinching the comforter under them and toying with a loose string on it. “I must be, because I got you.” James frowned and sat up, noting the way Arthur changed the subject.  
“No, Arthur. I mean it. I think you’re a beautiful person. Inside and out.” James frowned at Arthur’s lack of comment. “Why do you always do this? You act like you’re hot shit, but then you can’t take a genuine fucking compliment.”  
Arthur, perhaps seeing how upset James was becoming, quickly sat up. “What? No, James. Look, I’m sorry. Can we just go back to making out?”   
“No!” James mocked. “We can’t ‘just go back to making out’. We’re having an argument now.” Arthur groaned and flopped back onto the bed, rolling over to give James his back.   
“Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I don’t want to fight.” Arthur whined, his petulance only exacerbating James’s mounting annoyance.  
“It is a big deal, Arthur. I compliment you and you don’t believe me. Do you think I’m a liar? I wouldn’t be with you if you were ugly.”  
“Wow, James.” Arthur sat up and turned to him. “Thanks. That makes me feel so much better.”   
James sighed. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Arthur seemed to deflate as James’ tone softened, like all the fight was being leeched out of him too. “I just want you to like yourself as much as I like you.”  
Arthur mustered up a smile. “I know. You’re too nice to me, James. I’m trying, you know? To like myself. I want to because I… Well, I don’t think you’d date me if I was actually as annoying as I think I am, you know?” James was grateful that Arthur wasn’t looking at him so he wouldn’t see him wince. “Just it’s hard to feel like anything other than a burden, sometimes.”  
“Why do you feel like that, Arthur?” James asked, scooting closer so he could rest his forehead on the other’s shoulder. “You can talk to me. I won’t tell anyone.” He felt Arthur release a shuddering breath.  
“My grandad might seem like the best thing that could ever happen to anyone. I know he’s rich and the reason I have nice things and I’m sure he loves me, but…” Arthur’s voice was rough in a way that belied tears. “I don’t think he likes me.” Arthur laughed. “How sad is that?”  
“Pretty sad,” James agreed without malice, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist.   
“What’s worse? My mom just gave me to him when my dad died. Like I was just too much work.” Arthur gulped and James could feel him wrapping his arms around him, hugging him back.  
“You’re not work, Arthur. You’re the second best thing that ever happened to me.” James promised, turning his head to kiss Arthur’s neck.   
“What’s the first?” Arthur asked, curiosity coloring his watery voice so when it spilled over James’s neck in the form of soft exhales.   
“My complete Teen Titans DvD box set.” James whispered back.  
Arthur dissolved into laughter and James reveled in the sound of it. He decided then, that he never wanted to see Arthur cry again. No matter what, he wouldn’t ever let Arthur cry again. James realized that this had become far more dangerous than he had ever imagined, for unexpected reasons. He was actually developing feelings for Arthur Klutz. Maybe he already had.   
Shit.

James’ internal strife was short lived. The next week, James was on his way to Chemistry when he received a text from a number he didn’t recognize. Upon opening it, James nearly dropped his phone. Then, he was tempted to break it in half. Someone, perhaps wanting to be a good Samaritan, or perhaps too afraid to tell him to his face, had sent him a picture of Arthur wrapped around someone James didn’t recognize. James tried to calm himself down, telling himself that it was probably just an old photo that someone had sent to fuck with him. But James didn’t have any enemies. What’s more, Arthur was wearing the shirt James had won him on their third date to that stupid fucking carnival Arthur had begged to go to. James kicked the nearest locker, sending a passing hall monitor scuttling away in fear.   
To think that James had actually fallen for Arthur’s sad, ignored little rich boy stunt. Despite knowing Arthur’s reputation, James really had let his guard down. This was taking too long. They’d been dating for nearly three months and Arthur still hadn’t made him them official despite how much fucking time the ginger idiot spent on Facebook watching otter videos. They weren’t progressing fast enough.  
“Woah, there,” David approached James with some reluctance, smiling disarmingly. “What did that poor locker ever do to you?” James showed David the picture he’d been sent and watched his friend’s face darken. “What a dick.” David spat, lacking any of the usual appreciation his regard for Arthur afforded the ginger in their old kikis. “I mean, I know it was all fake on your side. But he doesn’t know that!” David whispered.   
“Doesn’t know what?” Alex made his appearance, cradling a cardboard box filled with old library books for the book drive he was organizing. James shared the picture with Alex as well and watched as the shorter’s freckled face turned red. “I’m gonna fuck him up.” The threat was no less touching coming from someone of Alex’s stature who, compared to Arthur, was the equivalent of a really pissy shiatsu barking in the ear of a saint Bernard.   
“This is why we’re doing this, though.” James reminded them. “I’m not gonna lie. I was starting to feel a little bad about it.” He might have even considered calling the whole thing off, “But now I know exactly what I need to do. Arthur Klutz needs to learn that people aren’t toys. He can’t just pick them up and throw them away when he’s done with them.” David and Alex agreed utterly, finding James’s newfound determination inspiring even if they didn’t understand his motivation. 

James was surprised when Arthur wasn’t in Chemistry. He’d looked fine that morning. James couldn’t help imaging Arthur was off necking with someone else, even when he should have been in class. Arthur also wasn’t present for lunch, despite the fact that Rollo and Nyma made their appearance. It was clear to James that they were able to pick up on the changed atmosphere, even if they tried their best to relieve the tension. For their part, David and Alex were agreeable. It wasn’t Nyma or Rollo’s fault. Arthur was a big boy who made his own choices, but James was too furious to pretend to pretend anything else.   
It wasn’t until the end of the day that James spotted Arthur in the parking lot talking to Sven. Arthur didn’t notice him as he approached and James could tell that, by the serious expression on Sven’s face, it probably had something to do with cricket. When Sven spotted him, he adopted a smile. “Hey, James.” Sven greeted and Arthur turned around to look at him.   
“James-”  
“I wanna come to your place tonight.” James announced, gripping his book strap so tightly his hand turned white.   
“Woah.” Sven looked between Arthur and James before backing away slowly. “I’m gonna…go. We’ll talk later, Arthur.” Sven added with a smile directed at James.   
Once Sven was out of ear shot, Arthur asked, “What brought this on?” James noticed the dark circles under his eyes and wondered, briefly, if he’d slept properly.  
“You’ve seen my house. I want to see yours. It feels like we have this barrier between us that I want to knock down.” James made his eyes sad and knew it was a shitty thing to do, toying with Arthur’s emotions like that, but he reminded himself that Arthur was a shitty person. “Don’t you trust me?”  
Arthur’s gaze softened. “I do.” He murmured. “That’s why I should… I.” Arthur closed his eyes briefly. Whenhe opened them again, he was smiling. “You know what? Yeah. You’re right, James. I want you to come over, but not today. Today is no good.” Arthur thought about it for a moment,” How about this Saturday? My granddad will be away all weekend anyway for some summit.” James smiled at how perfect the situation was and nodded, agreeing to Saturday.   
It couldn’t come fast enough.

 

Saturday had come far too quickly for James. Despite his mental preparations, nothing could have truly prepared him for the sight of the Lutz family estate. It was exactly as James had imagined, butler and all. Said butler didn’t even meet James’s eyes as he opened the door for them, greeting Arthur with a formal, “Welcome home, Mister Klutz. Will your guest be requiring anything?”   
“I think we’ll be okay, Geoffrey.” Arthur assured the man, but James was too busy marveling at the state of the grand foyer to even comment on Geoffrey’s totally bogus accent.   
“Is this whole place made of marble and blood diamonds?” James asked smartly, earning a chuckle from Arthur who motioned for James to follow him up the curling staircase to a second floor that was just as elegantly decorated as the first floor had been. “Is this painting actually a Monet or is it a print?” James looked at Arthur who was holding a door open for him expectantly, but didn’t respond right away. “Arthur? Arthur. Oh my god, Arthur, don’t fuck with me.” It was totally a print.  
“It’s whatever you want it to be.” Arthur announced diplomatically, holding the door to his bedroom open for James. James was expecting something like the rest of the house. Maybe an entertainment center, a hot tub, something else ridiculous and too extravagant for a bedroom. What it actually was, was very… Arthur. The bed was huge, but the rest of the room was rather sparse. Everything was organized to the point of being clinical and James wondered how much of that was Arthur and how much was Geoffrey.   
“This is it.” Arthur announced, shifting nervously from foot to foot. James made himself right at home, kicking off his shoes and plopping down on Arthur’s feather-soft bed. Arthur joined him, crawling up the bed to lean over James. “You look comfortable. And in a gentleman’s chambers?” Arthur made his voice high, emulating a southern debutante. “Why, Jameson! I never. You will compromise my purity.”  
James chuckled at the irony of Arthur’s statement, reaching up to pull the other’s head down for a deep, hungry kiss that left them both panting. James hesitated, though, pushing himself up and forcing Arthur to sit back on his haunches.   
“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, sensing James’s turbulent thoughts.   
“Nothing.” James assured him, hurriedly. He raked a hand through his blonde hair nervously. “Just, I need the bathroom.” Arthur pointed to a door across the room that must have led to the washroom and James practically ran to it, shutting the door behind himself pointedly.  
James leaned heavily over the wash basin, meeting his own gaze in the mirror. “Okay, James. You’re bigger than this. You’re a bigger person than he is, but.. I want him.” James breathed. “I want him. And if he wants me, then why shouldn’t we have each other? Just once.” Just once, James would pretend for himself that this relationship was as real as his feelings for Arthur had become. Just once, Arthur would be his because Arthur owed him this much. For making him like him. For making him-   
A hesitant knock at the door startled James so much he nearly leapt out of his skin. “James…?” A soft voice called. “Baby,” James sighed at the pet name and shook himself to shed any remaining vestiges of his episode. He opened the door to find Arthur standing before him in nothing but his boxers. James’s mouth dropped and he nearly slammed the door in Arthur’s face for the sake of his heart.   
“A-arthur?” James asked, his eyes bulging as the ginger pressed close to him. James noticed Arthur was holding James’s phone aloft.   
“Are you breaking up with me?” Arthur asked, as blunt as you please. “I just. I didn’t mean to read your message, but it dinged and I thought it might be mine and I only read the first line. I didn’t try to unlock it. I just.” James put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders to steady the big man.   
“Woah. Calm down, Artie. You’re not making any sense.” James frowned, taking the phone from Arthur’s hand and opening the aforementioned message. It read, Are you gonna tell him? Maybe try to break it to him gently. At least, that’s all Arthur would have been able to read- if he was telling the truth. Judging by his frantic reaction, James was sure he didn’t read the Even if he had this coming part of the message.  
“Alex thinks you’re breaking up with me.” Arthur’s eyes were turning red in the corners. “Is it because I did something? I thought we were going to have,” Arthur blushed to say, “You know. I thought you wanted to have sex with me.” Arthur announced, fear making him choke. “James, I love you.”  
James was so astonished, he lost all feeling in his body. If Arthur wasn’t so close, he might have fallen over from the shock. “James?” Arthur asked, worry twisting his features. James felt himself smiling as he was overcome by how much he, too, felt for the big, sincere, idiot.  
“I love you, too.” He whispered and the look on Arthur’s face could have convinced the sun to rise while the moon was still in the sky. He looked at James like he hung the stars. “I love you so much, Arthur.”  
“James, you’re so kind. You’re smart and funny and- and just so much more than I could have imagined. I feel like I can tell you anything and you’ll understand. This guy, Roland, he kissed me.” Before he could say more, James silenced him with a kiss. Arthur stumbled back until his knees hit the bed, toppling him. “James?” Arthur gasped as James devoured his mouth and moved down to the hollow of his throat. James was overcome by the desire to see Arthur’s skin blush with his marks. So everyone would know that James had him. That James had him sooner.  
“You’re so pretty, Arthur.” James whispered into flushed skin, his tongue dipping into Arthur’s belly button teasingly as he moved lower still. James watched realization dawn on Arthur’s rudy face. James smiled predatorily, nipping Arthur’s stomach as he slipped his thumbs under Arthur’s waistband and pulled, relieving his boyfriend of his boxers. Arthur was half hard, but his cock swelled under James’ attention. It tasted a bit salty, but James appreciated the weight of it on his tongue as he payed special attention to Arthur’s slit.   
“James.. Oh, fuck. James, please.” James didn’t need further encouragement as he sucked the tip of Arthur’s cock into his mouth, stroking the base with gentle, teasing fingers that had Arthur twisting with desire. James brought Arthur to the edge with just his mouth and hands. He had never experienced anything as satisfying as when Arthur’s legs locked together, and he nearly cried as James ate him out.   
James lifted his head to look down at Arthur’s fucked out face. The sheets had crumpled beneath him in his writhing, resembling a pair of broken wings that only served to highlight the utterly debauched expression on Arthur’s handsome face. “So, fucking, pretty.” James sat on Arthur’s knees as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it away.   
At seeing him naked, Arthur’s hands went up to his face as if to shield himself. “W-wait. James, I want to. I do, but I’ve never really. Um.” James narrowed his eyes at Arthur in confusion, cocking his head.   
“Never… wait. You’re a virgin?” James couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice and Arthur must have heard it because he looked at James incredulously. “I mean, I’ve never had sex with someone I was dating. But I fooled around. You haven’t even fooled around?” Arthur was starting to close off, James could feel it.  
“Yeah, well.” Arthur said in that false-bravado James had learned to hate. “No one ever wanted a piece of all this.”   
“I do.” James insisted as he grasped Arthur’s hands and moved them to his chest, speaking softly. “I want you.” Arthur pulled him in for a kiss and James sank into it like a man already drowning.   
James stayed the night at Arthur’s house, but had to return home Sunday morning for fear of meeting Arthur’s granddad. Arthur assured him that Geoffrey knew how to keep a secret and liked to stay out of private matters anyway, so James didn’t have to worry about a furious Commodore Klutz breaking down his door for defiling his grandson. Arthur had laughed sweetly when James said that and kissed the corner of his mouth. They parted with an embrace and “I love yous” that only made James want to drag Arthur back up stairs and fuck him until he was begging and panting for more all over again. James resisted, but only just. 

 

James decided not to tell Arthur he had already known about the kiss. James guessed that if it had meant anything nefarious was afoot, Arthur wouldn’t have tried to tell him. All couples had their ups and downs, after all. Granted, they had one very steep down that James still needed to deal with. 

“You what?” Alex asked, but he didn’t sound judging or upset, merely confused. “I don’t understand.” Alex muttered. “I thought you were angry at him for cheating on your fake relationship. What do you mean you’ve decided to just drop it. You love him?”  
David was gazing at James like he’d never understood him better and James felt encouraged by the comradery the less vocal twin was showing in not berating James’s decision to end the bet. “I wish I could say I was surprised, but you two are kind of perfect for each other.”   
James blushed under their joint scrutiny. “Yeah. We are.” James rubbed the back of his neck as Alex awed his feelings.   
“Okay. Bet off. No need to worry about paying us off, your happiness is payment enough. Though, the twenty bucks would have been nice.” Alex smiled widely, and James pulled both he and David into a hug. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.  
“Ahem.” A voice clearing made them all jolt and they turned to find a lovely, dark haired cheerleader smiling wickedly at them. “Well, isn’t this sweet.” Her tone wasn’t exactly mocking, more amused than anything.   
“Romelle?” David asked, surprised at her interruption. They were behind the gym, not exactly a frequent meeting point- unless you were a stoner or skipping gym. Romelle didn’t seem to be ticking either of those boxes.   
“Save it. I know what you three have been up to. A few of us do, actually. The cricket boys and me. We overheard you talking about it in the parking lot about a month ago. We only kept quiet because we didn’t mind the idea of someone knocking Klutz down a peg or two, especially after the scene he made at my birthday party when we tried to put LSD in the cake.” Romelle stopped inspecting her nails long enough to shoot them all a dirty look. “But now you’re just going to drop it? When you’re so close?”   
“You drop it, Romelle.” James got in Romelle’s face, so close he could see the specks of grey in her blue eyes. “It’s over. Arthur doesn’t deserve it, I get that now. Things have changed.”  
“No, actually, it hasn’t.” Romelle shot back, pushing James to force him to move out of her face. “If you don’t tell Arthur about the bet, then I will.” James took a step back of his own volition at the threat, seeing in Romelle’s face that she was serious.  
“Why?” Alex asked, too good to understand why someone would be so vindictive.   
“Because he broke up with me.” Romelle shouted, stomping her foot like a petulant child who’d been denied her favorite play thing. “In front of everyone on my birthday.”  
“Yeah,” David agreed, albeit reluctantly. “But you were trying to drug your party guests without their knowledge. So.” David shrugged.  
Romelle huffed a humorless laugh. “I don’t care. I’ve warned you. If you don’t tell Arthur before Friday, then I will. And I won’t be so nice about it.” James felt all of his blood drain from his face, leaving him pale and just barely staying afloat on a sea of sudden, internal, turmoil. He couldn’t let Romelle crush Arthur with the truth just to satisfy her petty little grudge. Even if telling Arthur would destroy James, he knew that he might still be able to salvage what they had built if he was honest.  
He had to tell him. 

At the very least, James had a little time. He could still think over what he would say, what he could do, to make Arthur see that it wasn’t as bad as it might otherwise sound. He still had time. Time with Arthur the way things were now, before he had to risk it all. James straightened his tie nervously, envisioning the night ahead.   
It was their first family dinner with Arthur present and, more terrifyingly, Arthur’s esteemed mother. James wanted things to go well and his parents wanted things to go well for him. They could tell how much James cared about Arthur and his Pop had pulled out all the stops in preparing dinner. There was lobster in the ravioli.   
When the door bell rang, James was the one who rushed to answer. When he opened it, Arthur was stood there wearing a nice shirt and pants. Beside him, stood a slender woman in a sleek blue dress with hair the same auburn as Arthur’s. However, her eyes were a brown so dark they almost appeared black. She smiled softly at James who returned it shyly.   
“James,” Arthur moved forward to kiss James’s cheek before gesturing to his lady companion. “This is my mom. Mom, this is James.”  
“Nice to meet you, James.” The woman grinned knowingly at him. “Arthur has told me everything about you.” She said, where some might have said “so much” instead. That made James a little nervous.   
“Uh. Welcome to my home, Missus Klutz.” James stepped aside, opening the door wider in invitation. Arthur and his mother moved inside and, much like her son, she had the good manners not to comment on how very common it must have looked to her. If Arthur could hear James’s thoughts, he would have laughed and called him a “plebe.”   
“Missus Klutz!” His dad shouted excitedly, pulling the woman into a handshake that shook her whole body. It served to relieve what little tension had entered the room. The night proceeded with little issue as the dinner party wore on. Eventually, of course, the baby pictures had to come out with the ice cream. It wouldn’t have been a real party to his parents without baby pictures and ice cream.   
“And this is James on his first Halloween. He was a pumpkin.” Pop announced, pointing to a picture of James as a toddler trying to shove his trick or treat bag’s handle into his too-small mouth.  
“Aww.” Missus Klutz cooed. “That’s too precious. Where’s this one from?” She asked, pointing to a picture of James clinging to a little girl like a baby koala.   
“That was from his preschool dance. That’s Allura, she was James’s first crush. It was too cute. James swore he was going to marry her.” James’s dad laughed, sighing wistfully.   
“Should I be worried?” Arthur asked, feigning concern. It earned him a round of chuckles from the parents, but Arthur’s phone was buzzing with a call and he excused himself to take it.   
Left alone with the parents, James was immediately subjected to the sort of questioning he knew he should have feared.   
“So, James.” Missus Klutz began, taking a sip of her sparkling cider. “What exactly are your intentions with my son?” If it wasn’t for the playful twinkle in her dark eyes, James might have thought she was serious.  
“Oh my god, don’t do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack, Missus Klutz.” James’s heart was still beating too fast for him to catch it, but his parents were laughing at his terrified expression. Even Missus Klutz snickered.  
“Call me Helene, dear. I don’t mind. Especially considering how close you and Arthur are.” Her eyes were still twinkling, but James’s Pop had stopped laughing.   
“Wait. How close are you?” James buried his head in his hands and might have had to face the most excruciating conversation of his life had Arthur not returned in time to change the subject.   
“Arthur, thank god.” James began, but stopped when he looked up from his seat to see the way Arthur was standing. The other boy’s fists were clenched, his cheeks flushed, and his chest was rising and falling so quickly he looked like he’d run a marathon. “Arthur?” James inquired as the silence persisted.   
“Arthur, honey, what’s wrong?” Helene asked, setting her cider aside and moving as if she might get to her feet.   
“Twenty bucks.” Arthur said and James’s whole world came to a stop. He could see the white noise in the room, but burning through that was Arthur’s furious expression. “Is that all I’m worth to you?”   
“Arthur, you’re not making any sense.” Helene did stand up and move toward Arthur, but he stopped her by holding out his phone.   
“Everyone knows, now. There’s no use pretending.” James couldn’t look away from Arthur’s face, so it took him a moment to realize what Arthur was showing him. James quickly fished out his silenced phone and found that he, too, had been added to the same group chat as two hundred and three other numbers. Romelle hadn’t kept her promise to wait until Friday. It was only Wednesday. Romelle wasn’t supposed to tell until Friday. She hadn’t just told Arthur. She told nearly a quarter of the whole damn school.  
“You bet David and Alex twenty dollars that you could, what? Fuck me?” Arthur demanded, shoving James back into his seat when he stood up. “Make me fall in love with you? I’m just one big joke to you. That’s so funny, James. Well, everyone’s laughing with you, now.” Arthur wrapped his arms around himself and sucked in a breath that even made James’s chest hurt, or that might have been his heart. “Was any of this real?” Came the quiet question that nearly made James break down in tears right then and there.  
“No. Arthur, no.” James insisted, shaking his head quickly to dispel his swirling thoughts. “Arthur, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t a joke. We just… we just wanted to teach you a lesson.” Arthur laughed, an ugly, embittered sound that had no business coming from him.  
“Well, I hope your experiment worked out. I hope it wasn’t too much work for you.” Arthur spat and James thought he might punch him. Instead, Arthur did something so much worse. He walked away.  
James was left standing there in shock. Arthur’s mother rushed past him, too, calling Arthur’s name worriedly.   
James didn’t want to talk to his parents. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. No matter how long his Pop knocked, he wouldn’t answer. Eventually, they left him to himself and James was allowed to stew in his mistakes. He didn’t want to go to school tomorrow. He didn’t want to face the crowd. He didn’t want to see Arthur and know how colossally he’d fucked up, but this was the real world and time didn’t stop because he wanted it to.   
Thursday morning was the same as any other, except Arthur didn’t rush to greet him when he pulled up. He didn’t wave and shout James’s name from across the parking lot. When Arthur spotted James, he hung his head and went inside under Sven’s guiding hand. James wanted to follow him, but he was stopped by Nyma who stepped into his path.   
“You dick.” Nyma hissed. “This is the shittiest thing I’ve ever heard. I almost didn’t believe it, but you wouldn’t look like this if it wasn’t true.” She gave James a cursory once-over and James hunched in on himself. Secretly, he wanted her to berate him. He wanted her to stick it to him for fucking with Arthur. He deserved it. Whatever she saw in his eyes, however, made Nyma sigh and lean away from him.  
“If you regret it, then why do it in the first place?” She asked and James was so eager to explain to her, to someone, that it all came spilling out.   
“We didn’t know what Arthur was really like when we made the bet. We thought he was some heartless, selfish, narcissistic, playboy.” James explained. “As I got to know him, it turned out he wasn’t any of that. I kept forgetting that I was even supposed to be tricking him and I just sort of… fell.”   
“Did you tell him that?” Nyma asked, arching her brows expectantly.   
“Why bother?” James asked. “He’ll get over it, move on, and forget all about me.”   
Nyma frowned. “You know Arthur better than that, James. He loved you, too. Why are you punishing yourself by dragging this out?”   
James felt himself growing angry, a defensive argument rising unbidden in his throat. “Maybe I deserve it?”  
Nyma’s pretty face was only more cutting the more impassive she looked. “But Arthur doesn’t.” That was like a punch to the gut. Nyma stepped out of James’s way as if granting him permission and James took a step forward, then another, and another until he was running into the school building. Arthur was stood at Sven’s locker, eyes locked on the ground and doing his best to blend in.  
“Arthur!” James shouted and those emerald pools snapped up to meet his, widening in horror. “Yes, Arthur Klutz. I don’t deserve you, I know that, but if this whole experience has taught me anything it’s this: I’m selfish. I swear, Arthur, when I made that bet I didn’t know anything about you. The more I learned and the more time I spent with you, the more I came to understand what a sensitive, caring, loving person you are. You make me laugh. You make me want to cry. You make me absolutely crazy.” James found himself standing before a stunned ginger, Arthur’s mouth opening and closing like a clown fish as James dropped to one knee.   
“James, stop!” Arthur shouted. “We-we can’t get married. This is high school!”   
James thought about it. “True, but while I’m down here you could kick me in the face for being the most insensitive, callous asshole ever.”  
Arthur’s eyes were clouding over, but one corner of that perfect mouth twitched upward. “I’d rather kiss you, if I’m honest.” Arthur said and James could feel his own eyes burning.  
“How could you forgive me?” he challenged. “I humiliated you. I made you feel like garbage.”  
“I think you made yourself feel like garbage, too.” Arthur said, pulling James up. “And I don’t really care what everyone else thinks, only you. I only care about you.”   
“Let’s start over.” James suggested. “Form the beginning. No bet. No rumors. Just you and me.” When Arthur kissed him, it felt like he was breathing air back into James’s lungs. Like he was bleeding color back into a bleak world.   
The sound of wolf whistles drew James’s attention and he turned around to see Alex and David grinning at him. David was standing under Rollo’s arm and shrugged noncommittally when James arched a brow at him.   
“Just one question.” Arthur drew James’s attention back to him. “Why didn’t you just ask for my Facebook password?”   
James stared at Arthur for a long moment before he began laughing so hard tears sprung to his eyes and his breath ran away from him. “Let’s just be glad,” He gasped. “That you’re smarter than me where it counts.” Arthur didn’t get what was so funny, so he shrugged and let James pull him down for another sweet, soft kiss.  
And everything was better than James had ever hoped. 

 

The End.


End file.
